


We're never done with killing time, Can I kill it with you?

by taeilcore



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Coming of Age, Fluff, Gen, Growing Up, M/M, Mutual Pining, Platonic Soulmates, Song: 400 Lux (Lorde), barely noticeable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilcore/pseuds/taeilcore
Summary: “Hey, Lele?”Chenle hums out to let Jisung know he’s listening.“Can we? Have one last adventure before we have to separate? One with no consequences and nothing to worry about until we get back?” Jisung whispers as he twirls Chenle’s soft green hair with his fingers, scratching his scalp occasionally.
Relationships: Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	We're never done with killing time, Can I kill it with you?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing something like this so i hope you like it!!

When you’re a kid all you want is to be older. You want to be a teen and do adult things because you don’t know any better. The thing is, once you become a teenager it feels like the clock starts ticking. You have little time to get everything together and prepare for the stereotypical adult life, going to college and getting a job, living on your own, and having to care for yourself. It leaves a lump in your throat that doesn’t go away no matter what you do.

Chenle knows this feeling all too well. He moved from Shanghai to Seoul in the middle of 10th grade. To him, having to start from scratch felt impossible. But things started looking up for him when he met Jisung, a quiet (until you got to know him) kid in the year below him, who loved to dance. Their friendship gave Chenle a way to bloom and the lump finally left.

When Chenle started 12th grade the lump progressively came back. He had to start thinking about college, what he was going to do about the future, and most importantly his Jisung. He had taught Chenle so much in the 2 years that they had been friends. These thoughts would chase him, leaving trails of doubt and sadness behind him. Sometimes he would get too far into the thoughts. Leading to times like these, after school, sitting against the yellow lockers in the empty halls with Chenle’s head in Jisung’s lap waiting for the latter’s mom to pick them up.

“Lele,” Jisung starts, “It’ll be okay you know.” 

Jisung’s used to these episodes and even learned how to read his body language to know if something's wrong. Sometimes he wonders if soulmates are real, there isn’t any other word to explain how he feels when he looks at Chenle. With Chenle he feels at home, safe, and hidden from the rest of the world. 

“Yeah, it’s just…” Chenle trails off, while wiping away a stray tear falling down his face before it hits Jisung’s thigh, “I feel like high school went by too fast. We used to ditch class to go to the river and just think about our future. I’m going back to China for college and I'm too scared to say goodbye. None of this was planned, I was supposed to stay in Seoul and go to school and eat shitty ramen while we complain about our professors. What if I never see you again? What if it doesn’t work out and I’m left stranded with no one to turn to. What if when I come back it never goes back to what we have now? There’s all these ‘What ifs’ and no answers.”

“Bub, it’ll work out. I’ll always be here, you can call me whenever you need me, no matter what.” Jisung sighs out. 

“Jisung... I don’t want to depend on you like tha-” Chenle tries to let out.

“Zhong Chenle, Would you do the same for me?” Jisung interrupts.

“Of course.” 

“Then I don’t care.” It goes silent after that when Jisung lets his words settle into Chenle’s brain.

Jisung looks back on all the dumb things he and Chenle did. Ditching their classes (mainly the ones before and/or after lunch) often but still passing their classes. Sneaking out at night and watching the sunrise in Jisung’s car, that night Jisung tried to teach Chenle how to drive and ended up denting one of the doors. Going to the convenience store and buying junk food for a movie marathon just to eat half of it before they even made it back to one of their houses. The time they found a field of yellow and blue flowers and they ended up losing track of time because all they could focus on was each other and how pretty they both looked with the flowers in their hair. The feeling of adrenaline rushing through their systems, it hasn’t been felt in a while. He misses it.

“Hey, Lele?” 

Chenle hums out to let Jisung know he’s listening.

“Can we? Have one last adventure before we have to separate? One with no consequences and nothing to worry about until we get back?” Jisung whispers as he twirls Chenle’s soft green hair with his fingers, scratching his scalp occasionally.

“I would never say no to something like that coming from you Jisung,” Chenle says, holding back a sniffle.

What Chenle doesn’t know is that Jisung feels the same way he does. He thought being a teen would last forever. Freedom with no consequences, not having to focus on a job, or living alone. He used to feel on top of the world before these thoughts settled in. Now all he wants is one last time to feel euphoric with his soulmate, his Chenle before it’s too late.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @TAE1LC0RE


End file.
